An Argument
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Sky and Tyler argue about it potato is pronounced po-tay-toe or po-tah-toe.


**An Argument**

**Family Sky x Tyler Family**

**Rated K+ - One-shot**

**Sky and Tyler argue about it potato is pronounced po-tay-toe or po-tah-toe.**

"Sky…" Said butter lover turned around in his chair, looking to his younger brother. Tyler was just a year or two younger than him, but they were closer than anything—they did _after all_ sleep in bunk beds together.

"What is it Tyler?"

"I need to know…" the younger brunette trailed off, his hand placed under his chin. He was holding a potato in his free hand, twirling it slightly, as if studying it.

Sky let out an exasperated sigh. "Know what?"

Tyler was silent, contemplating whether he should actually ask his elder brother the question he so dearly wants to know the answer to. After a moment, he opened his mouth. "Is it pronounced 'po-tay-toe', the normal way we say it, or 'po-tah-toe'?"

Sky stared at the younger with a blank look. He honestly began to wonder if his brother had gone insane throughout the day or if he was just crazy in the brain—belonged in a loony bin. Sky rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's pronounced how we always say it, 'po-tay-toe'. Only weirdoes call it a po-tah-toe."

Tyler wasn't too keen on believing his brother. He rubbed his chin once more, then sitting up straight on the couch, he removed his glasses dramatically and said, "But what if the potato wants to be called a 'po-tah-toe'?"

Sky gave him a blank stare. He turned around and told Tyler, "If anyone asks, we are not brothers until you get your facts straight."

"You think I'm kidding, don't you!" Tyler exclaimed, sitting up more on the couch. His eyes were wide with surprise. "I'm serious here! They say that all things have emotions and feelings, what makes a potato any different?"

"The fact it has no brain?"

"That's a lie!" Sky turned around and saw Tyler glaring at him. He blinked once, before sighing. Tyler continued on. "If potatoes and strawberries and fruits didn't have brains then how could they grow?!" Sky opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He… didn't know the answer to that. It wasn't like he majored in Biology. His mouth closed soundlessly and he put a hand up to his chin, scratching it in thought. "See? You don't even know!"

"Then how about we ask a _real_ scientist!?" Tyler perked up at hearing that. He really wanted to know the true answer to this question, it was _killing_ him. And the fact that Sky knew a _real_ scientist only made him more excited. He watched as his brother pulled out his cellphone.

"Make sure you put it one speaker."

Sky waved his hand, dismissing Tyler's comment. He quickly dialed a number and held it out in his hand, the ringer playing through the speaker. Tyler sat in anticipation.

"_Hello?"_

Tyler immediately deflated. That wasn't a scientist. That was his brother's good friend Jerome.

"Hey, Jerome, I need to ask you a serious question."

"_Uh… Sure?"_

"Tyler was asking if a potato is pronounced 'po-tay-toe' or 'po-tah-toe', which is the right one?" Sky waited for his friend's answer, almost 95% sure that Jerome would say po-tay-toe.

"_I believe it is pronounced 'po-tay-toe'. That's how I've always said it." _Sky smirked at Tyler, watching as his brother pouted.

"Well, thanks—"

Sky was rudely interrupted however, when Mitch's voice wafted through the phone. _"Dood, it's pronounced 'po-tah-toe' if nothing else. I mean, come on, and get it right."_

Tyler smirked at Sky, sticking his tongue out in the process. "Told you so~!"

"Tyler for the love of—" Sky hung up his cell phone and tackled his brother to the ground. He proceeded to tickle his brother's sides, causing Tyler to laugh and gasp for air.

"S-stop! Sk-y! Quit i-it!" Tyler gasped and panted.

"Not until you agree with me!"

Tyler glared at the elder brunette, his eyes narrowing. He shouted, it being taken over by laughter, "Never!"

The two brothers were rolling on the floor now, each trying to best the other. Sky finally gained the upper hand once more, his knees holding down Tyler's thighs, hands restraining Tyler's hands over his head, as he sat on his brother's stomach. "Tyler!" Sky growled, his brother giving in to exhaustion and ceasing his struggling. "We have always been taught that 'a' is pronounced 'ay' and 'o' is pronounced 'oh', so would you just accept the fact that potato is pronounced 'po-tay-toe'?"

Tyler struggled once more, failing to wriggle his arms free. He pouted, "Fine, I guess you're right." Sky sighed with relief, leaning backwards and releasing his restraining hold. He sat back and leaned against the coffee table. Tyler sat up, rubbing his wrists slightly. "You hold awfully tight."

Sky chuckled, "Well, then I'm sorry little bro'." Sky leaned over and ruffled Tyler's already scruffy up hair.

Tyler hissed and used his arms to cover his head. When Sky removed his hand and rest it on his stomach, Tyler moved into a more relaxed position. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Tyler looked at his brother, grinning mischievously.

"What?"

Tyler took a breath before saying, "Then is it pronounced 'care-uh-mel' or 'car-uh-mel'?" Sky groaned, his hand coming up to rub his face. He began to reach for Tyler once more, but didn't feel his brother there. He looked where the smaller brunette had been and yelled:

"Tyler, get back here and check Google!"


End file.
